Give your heart a break
by cvlbrittana
Summary: Un primer amor, un corazón roto, ¿Una nueva oportunidad?


Hola, traigo otra pequeña historia, la escribir hace ya un tiempo en una época especial en mi vida, los personajes no son míos, etc, tc.

* * *

¿Cómo comenzar a contar la historia de tu vida? No soy escritora y sinceramente nunca imagine estar haciendo esto o contándoles parte de ella, ¿por donde empiezo? Ok, tal vez por lo mas sencillo, mi nombre, tal vez ya me conozcas y sino es así, me llamo Santana Lopez.

Ahora que lo pienso, no se como llegue aquí, ok tal vez si lo sepa pero para entenderlo tengo que volver al principio de todo, mi ¿primer amor?, no se me ocurre otro titulo, asi que, lo llamaremos de esa manera. Antes de comenzar mi relato, seguramente se preguntaran ¿en donde esta? ¿Cómo llego a donde?, bien no desesperen; acabo de salir corriendo, literalmente, de un karaoke, donde la mas hermosa chica me ha dedicado una magnifica canción, ¿Qué me pide? Solo estar conmigo, como dice la canción que acaba de cantarme, solo quiere darle un respiro a mi corazón, y yo de estúpida lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Bien, ahora volvamos al primer amor, no mejor lo llamare "corazón roto", creo que es perfecto porque de ahí entenderán como es que llegue a salir corriendo de ese lugar. ¿Te han roto el corazón alguna vez? Si es así, entenderás y comprenderás mis miedos. Es cierto que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero cuando ese amor solo te lleva a los más alto para sin piedad dejarte caer, por mas que intentes olvidarlo, es imposible; solo queda el miedo y el dolor. Me enamore a mis 19 años, ahora que lo pienso, no sé que fue peor, si enamorarme o que haya sido de ella.

Siempre sentí atracción por las chicas, pero también siempre lo deje pasar. Cuando la conocí, me pareció agradable y su sonrisa simplemente perfecta; debo decir que era cinco años mayor que yo, creo que eso me puso en desventaja. Fuimos amigas y me gustaba hacerla reír, ¿mencione su sonrisa?, solo escuchar su voz, percibir su perfume me provocaba esas famosas y molestas mariposas en el estomago. Sin planearlo, nos fuimos acercando mas, la manera en que me miraba solo hacía que me llenara de ilusión; ¡malditos espejismo! así que me debatía entre lo que sentía y el hecho de sentirlo por ella. Un día descubrí que tenia novia y aprendí dos cosas, mejor dicho descubrí dos cosas; la primera que podría tener una oportunidad y la segunda es que conocía a su novia y lo peor de todo es que me caía bien, o por lo menos hasta que supe quien era. ¿Les menciones que ella me daba señales de querer algo más? OK no me entretengo en detalles, sigo en mi auto y ya me canse de estar recargada sobre el volante, ni siquiera se porque demonios no me he largado de aquí. ¿En que íbamos? Ha si, sin detalles; me busco, me beso, me dijo que me quería y me ilusiono, estuve a punto de declararme lesbiana por ella, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Días después de eso, la vi con ella, sonriente y feliz de la vida, solo me miro y sonrió; ¿pedí explicaciones? Claro que las pedí, nadie le hace eso a Santana Lopez, o al menos eso creí; así que cuando la busque lo único que dijo fue: "Fuiste una hermosa locura, pero no me puedes dar la estabilidad que ella me da". En ese momento solo sentí rabia conmigo por haber sido tan estúpida. Lo único que hice fue encerrar, todo lo que sentía y lo que paso, bajo siete llaves que fueron arrojadas lejos para no volver abrir esa puerta, no solo por los recuerdos, también por el sentimiento, negué quien era y me encerré; creo que ahí nació Snixx, si es raro lo se, pero me convertí en una perra con todos los que se cruzaban en mi camino, pobres, les toco pagar los platos rotos. Y ahí me prometí no volver a enamorarme.

Salí de Ohio buscando mi lugar y así llegue a Nueva York; ayudar a las personas siempre ha sido algo bueno ¿cierto? así que salí de ahí con un buen proyecto, de verdad era bueno y me imagine haciéndolo el resto de mis días pero…Odio las frases que son un cliché…han escuchado que tarde o temprano el pasado te alcanza; maldito pasado, creo que corrió demasiado solo para lograrlo y joderme la vida.

Un día que me encontraba de vacaciones en casa de mis padres, mientras salía a visitar a mis amigos, la encontré, si, después de cuatro años la volví a ver, y malditas mariposas traicioneras, aunque creo que solo fue que me puse nerviosa; todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, el sentimiento, pero sobre todo el darme cuenta que solo estaba engañándome a mi misma, entendí porque había sido tan desgraciada con todos; durante esos años me convencí que todo había sido un error, que jamás me podría enamorar de una chica, ¡por dios! No era lesbiana y miren que trate de convencerme una y otra vez saliendo con varios chicos en ese tiempo. Pero volver a verla me recordó ese sentimiento que, en aquel entonces, me mantuvo con el corazón vivo, era cierto, mi vida era buena en ese momento, pero me estaba engañando al no aceptarme tal cual; así que después de una crisis decidí dejar ese proyecto que había comenzado y sobre todo aceptarme, si, soy lesbiana y amo a las chicas, ¿les mencione que me encantan las rubias?

Lo peor fue enfrentar a mis padres, o mejor dicho mi madre, decidí quedarme en Nueva York, comenzar de nuevo, darme un tiempo para pensar y organizar la nueva etapa que comenzaría. Jamás imagine que la vida me cambiaria tanto, mejor dicho, nunca imagine encontrarla.

Al recordar como la conocí, hace que mi rostro sonría como una tonta, ¡por dios! Yo, Santana Lopez, sonriendo como idiota al pensar en ella. Brittany S. Pearce llego para recordarme que siempre es posible volver a ilusionarse y que el amor da segundas oportunidades. Cuando nos conocimos yo estaba por regresar a Ohio, ya lo había decidido, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, necesitaba concluir ciertos capítulos en mi vida y estando lejos no lo lograría. En mis últimos meses en Nueva York iba caminando por Times Square y la vi, me pareció hermosa, caminaba lentamente mientras observaba los enormes anuncios alrededor, su cabello rubio se movía lentamente con la ligera brisa que se podía sentir en esas noches de octubre; sin saber porque comencé a caminar hacia ella e hice que chocáramos; aun me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hice? Y sigo sin encontrar alguna repuesta coherente, simplemente mi cuerpo reacciono y mi razón por mas fuerte que hablara, simplemente no quise escucharla, ¿Por qué no hablaste mas fuerte?, heme aquí escondida en mi auto, ¿porque demonios no salgo de aquí?

Fue gracioso, me hice pasar por turista, si lo se soy un genio; y pasó toda la semana invitándome a conocer lugares, _"Quiero que recuerdes siempre Nueva York" _me dijo, con una mujer como ella es imposible olvidarse de esa ciudad. Pero no pude continuar con mi pequeña mentira, así que cuando le dije que vivía ahí desde hacía tiempo, solo me miro y sonrió, literalmente morí cuando lo hizo. Ahora que lo pienso, me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, sus ojos tan azules como si vieras el cielo, su sonrisa, su nariz es tan linda y perfecta, me derretía cuando hablábamos y no me sostenía la mirada, simplemente perfecto. Pero…si lo se, siempre hay un pero en la historia y la mía no seria la excepción, tenia novia, ¿otra vez? Si otra vez, no se porque me gusta complicarme la vida, es como si los amores imposibles me persiguieran ¿o será que yo los busco? Creo que nunca lo sabré. Mi parte sensata me decía que me retirara a tiempo pero una vez mas esas malditas mariposas, ¿Qué rayos les pasa, que siempre aparecen en el momento menos indicado?

Por mi seguridad y salud emocional regrese a Ohio, ¿cobarde? Tal vez, pero en ese momento fue lo mejor. Todavía recuerdo su mirada cuando me despedí de ella, por un momento pensé que tenia una oportunidad, pero saque toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me fui, bendita razón que por primera vez le gano al corazón. ¿Qué paso después? Se preguntaran, seguimos en contacto, cada vez me enamoraba mas y eso me aterraba; me encantaba escuchar como había estado su día, su risa por algún suceso divertido, pero todo se venia abajo y me devolvían a mi realidad cuando también me hablaba de ella, con quien compartía su tiempo, su vida, sus besos, en una palabra, todo.

Simplemente me devolvía la vida con cada mirada, la esperanza y el anhelo de volver entregar el corazón, realmente ya se lo había entregado pero eso solo lo sabía yo, o eso pensé. ¡Demonios! Ahora no encuentro mis llaves y solo quiero salir de aquí; bien, volviendo a mi historia, a si, que creí que solo yo sabia que le había entregado el corazón, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Aun no lo se, tal vez mi mirada de corderito cada vez que la veía o la estúpida sonrisa que pongo cada vez que la veo, es la única explicación que encuentro.

Hace dos meses regrese a Nueva York, después de dos años fuera, de algunas visitas especialmente para verla, regrese. Cuando me recogió en el aeropuerto, lo único que pude hacer fue perderme en su abrazo e inconscientemente aspirar el aroma de su cabello, quería grabarlo en mi memoria, sentir su cálido aliento susurrándome cuanto me había extrañado me hizo perder toda la cordura y capacidad de razonar, me perdí en ese mar profundo que son sus ojos y sin conectar con mi cerebro simplemente la bese; juro que sentir sus labios junto a los míos ha sido la experiencia mas…mas…no encuentro la palabra, simplemente no puedo reducirlo a una simple palabra, necesitaría todas las palabras que han sido escritas para describir un sentimiento como el que me provoco ese beso. Debieron ver la cara de pánico que tenia cuando rápidamente me separe, en algún punto mi cerebro reacciono y volví a la realidad, pero esta hermosa rubia simplemente me regalo las mas perfecta de sus sonrisas y colocando un dedo sobre mis labios para impedir que dijera alguna estupidez dijo: _"Ahora sé que tu también me haz extrañado"_.

Se preguntaran que paso con la relación que tenia, ese día me entere que habían terminado, tenían un mes de haberse separado; cuando lo supe no pude evitar sonreír, fue la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido a mi regreso a Nueva York. Y así, desde entonces comenzamos a salir, prácticamente fue ella quien me pidió una cita, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos hermosos gestos que hace cada vez que esta nerviosa, fue adorable, quería comérmela a besos en ese momento pero tenia esa sensación de estar subiendo de nuevo a lo mas alto y ese miedo terrible a que me volvieran a dejar caer sin piedad. Acepte, no se como logre decir que si, y así hemos estado estos dos meses, entre salidas, besos, mas salidas, y justamente hoy me ha pedido que formalicemos la relación, me ha pedido que sea su novia.

Estarán pensando que después de tanto tiempo de espera, mi respuesta inmediata fue un "si". Ella conoce todo de mi, mis alegrías y sobre todo mis tristezas, mis temores, y precisamente estos son los que me han hecho salir corriendo después de esa hermosa canción, verla ahí, nerviosa tomando el micrófono ante la mirada atenta de todos, simplemente me miro y fue como si encontrara lo que buscaba, con seguridad tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar solo para mi, sabe que con una mirada puede conseguir todo de mi-_"When will you realice, Baby, I´m not like the rest"-_ canto sin dejar de mirarme y regalarme esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos y creo que de los míos ya han salido demasiadas_-"__When your lips are on my lips, then our hearts beat as one. But you slip out of my finger tips everytime you run"-_es cierto, cada vez que me besa, nuestros corazones son uno solo, pero ¿Cómo lanzarte al precipicio cuando tienes miedo ha que no halla alguien para atraparte?

_¡Aquí estan!-_por fin encontré mis llaves, sin esperar mas enciendo el auto pero un ligero golpe en la ventanilla hace que me asuste, respiro y rápidamente volteo para verla ahí de pie, con su abrigo y sus brazos cruzados, es invierno y hace frio.

_San-_escucho que me llama, simplemente no sé que hacer, y al parecer no piensa irse, lo único que hago es abrir la puerta lentamente y bajar del auto, ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos, seguramente estarán tristes y eso me mata, siento que coloca su mano en mi barbilla e intenta levantar mi rostro para verme a los ojos-_¡Mirame, por favor!-_su voz parece que va a quebrarse, solo atino a levantar la mirada y, como me pasa siempre, perderme en su ojos.

_Britt, yo…-_siento como mis piernas tiemblan y ¡Otra vez! Esas mariposas que se divierten revoloteando como locas en mi estomago-_Tengo miedo-_es lo único coherente que logro decir, ella solo sonríe de nuevo, ¿Cómo puede sonreír si acabo de salir corriendo después de que cantara para mi?

_Lo se-_y lo único que siento son sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, el calor de su cuerpo y simplemente me dejo envolver en ese cálido abrazo, inconscientemente aspiro el aroma de su cabello como aquella vez-_Déjame demostrarte que no te dejare caer y prometo estaré ahí para sostenerte-_ahora siento que muero al sentir su aliento cerca de mi oído, mi corazón esta como loco gritándome que me arriesgue, creo que esta ganado esta vez, la seguridad que me transmite en este abrazo, la firmeza de sus palabras y ¡Por dios! Siento como su corazón late al mismo tiempo que el mio; ¿alguna vez lo han sentido? Esa sensación de estar en el lugar correcto, aquel a donde pertenecen, donde a pesar de todo al final del día es ese lugar al que siempre desean volver; si, he encontrado mi lugar y definitivamente es entre sus brazos.

No se como logro separarme de ese abrazo y logro mirarla a los ojos, aun están un poco rojos porque también ha llorado, suavemente paso mi mano por sus mejillas que están un poco frías, su nariz algo roja es adorable, sigo con mi recorrido hasta llegar a sus labios, con delicadeza los rozo con mis dedos y sin perder mas tiempo me acerco para besarla; creo que no hay mejor respuesta que esa, quiero que sienta que ella es mi lugar perfecto, que pertenezco a sus brazos, a sus besos, a sus caricias y que no quiero volver a huir, jamás, quiero que sea ella quien le de un nuevo respiro a este corazón temeroso pero dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella y con ella.

FIN

* * *

Otra historia que desee compartir por este foro, espero les haya gustado, es una de mis historias favoritas y sobre todo significa mucho para mi por el momento en el que la escribí y en aquel entonces, la persona que había conocido, de todo lo que he escrito esta tiene más de mí, así que creo que es un poco autobiográfica, aunque no con el mismo final, espero sus comentarios y un abrazo a todo aquel que la lea.


End file.
